leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Request for Moderator/Tyranitar12
Hey everyone, Tyranitar12 here and I would like to nominate myself for Moderator. To start things off, I've been part of this wiki since January 2015 and I gotta say, it has been improving quite well over the past few months/years. You may have heard of me through most of the splash arts and loading screens (starting with the Pool Party skins from last year), which I'm still working on uploading by the way. I also did vandalism reverts and edits to some of the existing pages to clean them up a bit, as well as changes to the VPBE and some of the new pages for patch notes. I may not be suited for this job, but I can still take my part in helping this wiki get up to date. Tyranitar12 (talk) 21:38, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Questions * How would you use Content Moderator tools to improve the wiki? ** I'd do the usual things a moderator would do, renaming images and deleting files/pages. Been trying to get my hands on a computer, since my hometown was evacuated due to a wildfire, sorry for the wait. --Tyranitar12 (talk) 18:46, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Voting Support # From the moment Tyranitar started to edit on a larger scale on this wiki he has been nothing but devoted and pays attention to details which were glossed over by so many over the years. We need more people like him in higher positions so as to make his and my job a lot easier. Also like to point out that he has taken the not so easy task of updating all the splash arts for each champion, on date and fast. It really helps to have people like him that are so devoted in doing a task here and I support him 100% in becoming a moderator. Sure he needs a bit more experience, but that will come in time and he does have good intentions when doing his tasks here. --Tesla Effect (talk) 11:32, May 3, 2016 (UTC) # Tyranitar is a hard-working and diligent contributor, with an eye for detail and a determination to uphold the League wiki's high standards, and thanks to him the wiki's League skins and images are consistently high-quality and up-to-date. Moderator privileges would greatly facilitate his job, and with full knowledge of the wiki's more under-the-hood systems he'd likely be an excellent admin as well. --Willbachbakal (talk) 13:54, May 3, 2016 (UTC) # He does things, informs us about doing things, has been nice to other users as far as I'm aware. I haven't been closely observing him or anything, so there may have been things I missed out on, but I don't think it would hurt to at least let him try. Mercenary Crave (talk) 23:27, May 5, 2016 (UTC) # He has a long history of contributing this site from a year from 2015.--Muzzarino 08:06, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Neutral # Not particularly a fan. Imo actions could benefit from more forethought and restraint. 18:13, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Oppose # He himself cited inexperience, wait six months or so in my opinion. Also, I'm not sure if he would be an abusive moderator, because his definition of vandalism might be different than mine. --Aleccat (talk) 18:38, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Comments * I would certainly like to see how you respond to Category_talk:Candidates_for_deletion#Champion_Redirects 05:51, May 3, 2016 (UTC) * If you cant even write in your own signature User:Aleccat, then you have no right to talk about someones experience, specially since you have 0 experience since you signed-in in February 2016 --Tesla Effect (talk) 20:17, May 4, 2016 (UTC) * Please don't be toxic at me Tesla Effect, as this is Wikia, for people seeking knowledge. Assuming I have 0 knowledge is also assuming I have never had a Wikia account before, which is completely inaccurate. --Aleccat ([[User talk:Aleccat|talk) 18:46, May 5, 2016 (UTC) **Sorry Aleccat but I'm with Tesla on that one and besides, I have over 4500 edits on this wiki. --Tyranitar12 (talk) 18:27, May 15, 2016 (UTC) * I am looking forward to your response to the "question" in the subheading, because it shows us, the entire reason why you want to become moderator and how the wikia would benefit from having you as moderator in contrast of your current position. I highly respect people who contribute lots to wikia, but the main point shines in this quote "Give necessary resource to it to reach a certain objective within a certain workspace, but avoid giving it unneeded resource for no goal within a certain workspace." --Frozen-Will (talk) 13:47, May 8, 2016 (UTC) ** Mind elaborating the subheading topic? I am at least intersted to hear anything that he has about ToC or overall sectioning articles. i.o. Hyperinks or it didint häppen. BlackSmith (talk) 14:22, May 9, 2016 (UTC) *** Questions 17:20, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Closing Statement * 17:20, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Category:Inactive rights requests